


Corrupted Mindscape

by Thedarktheorist



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Corruption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Imagination, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, The Mindscape (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarktheorist/pseuds/Thedarktheorist
Summary: Something within the shadows of the Mindscape has been released. Someone makes a deal for what? Can the sides work together to fix the Mindscape before something bad happens to the host? Or will the mind be Corrupted?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all  
> I finally got my ao3 account.  
> So I am finally going to post here.  
> I have the parts that have been posted before in the past. I will update on my Instagram when a part comes out!

It has been a few months now since Putting others first. Everything seems to be normal, well not exactly... Each of the sides have had talks here and there about the episode but talking about it ends up with a disagreement of some kind. Patton has tried to apologize to roman about what happened in the episode, they both act like nothing's wrong in front of the others but Logan and Virgil can see there is something up. Virgil has found out about janus's name reveal though roman and the sides have questioned virgil not being in the episode but never really gave a proper answer. Logan has kept silent about how he feels on what happened in the episode with him being skipped by patton, being ignored by everyone he just has stayed quiet about everything. Janus and Remus haven't showed up much has of late.  
Thomas has a new asides episode coming soon, it has to do something with Roman and Virgil. For the both of them it could be something to get their minds off of things for a bit. Currently working with Thomas on the video but Roman and Virgil are not to sure why he wants Janus involvement in the video. They will figure it out soon but for now focusing on their roles within the video.  
Has for Patton and Logan both of them are helping behind the video, Logan making sure things are planned and Patton being there for support with everyone. Patton does notice something is off with Logan, he has tried to talk with him but Logan just continues to work. So Patton leaves him alone for now but part of him wants to know what's wrong with Logan. 

Meanwhile a deep part of the Mindscape, someone within the shadows just watching the sides minding their business and not knowing what's to come. No one will know what hit them and at the least expected moment something bad will happen. The person within the shadows has a plan.  
"The plan will work and I will get what I've always wanted, no matter what no one will be able to stop me"


	2. Chapter 1

After the new asides episode was done filming, Thomas goes to start editing the video and the sides are back at the Mindscape. Patton and Roman are still not on the best speaking terms, Virgil and Logan are worried about those two but both try and not get involved. They have to do something, so both Logan and Virgil come with a plan. Logan talks with Patton and Virgil will talk with Roman. 

Logan and Patton POV   
Logan knocked on Patton's door to talk with Patton. Patton let Logan in his room with a worried face. "Is everything ok Logan?" Patton said, knowing that something is up. "I just wanted to talk about you and Roman, the both you just seem to be... well not doing well" Logan said, with an awkward tone of voice. Patton just seen a bit zoned out due to remembering in the last episode. "Patton are you ok? Sorry to be bothering you about this" Logan looked away, knowing this wasn't a good idea and wondering how Virgil was dealing with Roman. "Logan I honestly don't know, I apologized to Roman but Roman seems to be on edge with me and I wish it wasn't like that" Patton said, has he looks disappointed in himself. Logan knows that it wasn't Patton's intention to upset Roman in anyway. Patton and Logan talked more about the situation and both agreed to talk it out with Roman, has Logan told Patton that Virgil was talking with Roman. 

Roman and Virgil POV  
Roman and Virgil were talking about the situation with him and Patton. Virgil knew this wasn't going to be easy to do but it had to done. Virgil was wondering how things were going for Logan with Patton, hopefully better than he was. Roman refused to talk but started to talk, "honestly Virgil I honestly don't get why Janus had to interfere with that video" Roman said with a bit frustration and Virgil hearing Janus's name out of Roman gave him a chill down his spine. " that snake I guess stop from making things worse but still don't mean we know his true intentions are and having Patton sort of agree with Janus just worries me about Thomas" Roman really didn't like Janus by the he was about him, Virgil just listened to Roman and mostly agree with what the other side was saying not actually believing this, him and Janus don’t have a good history. Wanting to keep it a secret from the others but soon anxiously he will have to tell them. Has Virgil and Roman continue to talk both them hear a voice sounding like patton calling them to come down and it sounded a bit disturbed. Both see two sides that they really didn’t want to see at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus and Janus POV 

Both sides were in the other part of Mindscape. Totally aware of what’s been going on with the others, both sides are sitting back on this one well it’s Remus’s idea of letting them create their own Chaos for a bit. Janus wasn’t a fan of the plan but guessing it wouldn’t be any better if the both of them decided to interfere with what was going on with light side of things. Both sides continued to do there own thing, until hearing a bang Janus got up from his room seeing Remus on the floor “Remus did you have to knock yourself out again for fun” Janus said has he was trying to get an answer from him but no reply. Now Janus was worried and went to shake the side to try and wake up. “Remus come on please wake up” Janus said again with a more worried Look, he really was about to call the others for help but knowing them, them would think it’s a trap or something. Finally Remus woke up dizzy but alive, Janus was relieved at this “Remus why on earth did you have to scare me like that I thought I lost you there for a second” Janus saying has he gave Remus a hug and help him on the couch. “Jan I am ok it wasn’t my fault this time, I don’t I was about to come and see you then I blacked out I think I was attacked or something” Remus has he lays down on the couch still dizzy from the attack. Janus was shocked on this, who would attack Remus of all sides? He stands up and gets some pain medicine to help.

A few minutes later Janus returns with the pain meds. I can't believe this, Remus gets hurt maybe I did over react with situation but still it doesn't make sense. Who on earth would attack Remus and actually taking him down. I know him and Roman don't get along that well but I don't think Roman would to that level to attack his own brother. Patton wouldn't ether I don't know think he can hurt anyone... well not physically. Logan couldn't ether yea he's smart and all but he knows better not mess with Remus like that. Virgil, he doesn't like the both of us but that doesn't make him the one to attack Remus... unless no I don't think that could be possible, is it?   
" Jan you ok?" Remus said to me, I must of zone out trying to figure out what happened. "Remus sorry I zone out just trying to figure out who did this" I said with a sigh and confused with the situation. Remus looks at me "Jan is wasn't any of them, I don't know who but they weren't in here in this area I couldn’t see who before everything turned black" Remus said he looked away from me. He is telling the truth about this situation, but it still doesn't add up something is still wrong here. Remus looks at me again with a bit of shame "was it you Jan, the one who knocked me out, tell the truth". I was shocked that he would even ask that, how hard did he get hit? Remus knows me better than anyone else... well Virgil does not the point "why on earth would I do that to you Remus? Yes I am one in the room with you but that doesn't make me the one to knock you out" I said with Remus looking away with a regretful look. "sorry Jan I wasn't-". Remus gets interrupted by someone that I honestly didn't expect.  
"Well well look do we have here good to see you old friends" said the person who I never wanted to see again. "What the hell are you doing? I thought I got rid of you" I said with Frustration and Remus confused but with his sword out ready if something goes down. " it really has been a long time hasn't Janus, Remus good to see you too where is the other one, oh right he betrayed you both" he said with a smirk on his face. I was already getting annoying by him, why is he here? "Ok enough with the word play, what do you want and don't lie because I will know now why are you here?!". He walked around us, Remus was about to attack him but couldn't do it due to earliers attack. "Oh Remus what's wrong I thought you had more fight in you not like your brother of yours" he said has the both us were angry at him, so he was the one who attacked him. "Your the one that knocked me out and keep my brothers name out of your mouth, now get out" Remus said with anger also does he care about his brother will talk to him about that later if we make it out of this situation. "The both of you can join me in my plan, it will be like old times the dark side finally gets what we want and maybe even getting Virgil back" he said has he stop and Lending against the wall. If he honestly thinks me and Remus will join him, he is completely wrong I honestly am done with the side drama and probably is Remus too. Both me and Remus look at each other knowing we don't want this. "The offer is good thanks but no thanks, now leave us alone and go back where you were" I said being annoyed by this. "suit yourselves I have someone else that I would help me" he said that has he left. Me and Remus look at each other worried, we need to warn the others! Who let him out? Who on earth could be working with him? We both of us go back to the light side of the Mindscape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New part here.  
> The next chapter will be a backstory to someone...

Roman POV 

Patton and Logan called both me and Virgil down for something. Both went down to that something... well I wasn’t expecting for those to show up again like this but something was off about the two sides.   
“Why are those two here?!” I said not happy to see them.  
“Well Roman both wanted to talk about something important” Logan said knowing I was upset with the two.  
“Logan really what could be so important on what both have to say” I said getting more upset with Logan.  
“Maybe if actually listen to them and find out before you get upset with any of us maybe we would get somewhere” Logan said.  
Me and Logan continued to argue for a few minutes while the others were annoyed about us arguing.  
“Can you both shut up for one second and hear them out” Virgil said surprisingly knowing he just wanted Janus and Remus to leave. Everyone took a Seat in the living room. Virgil on the stairs like he would be in videos. Logan grabbed two chairs for him and Janus. Me and Patton sat on the couch while Remus sat on the floor by the tv. It did bring back memories when Thomas was younger and we all would get along but that changed after well that’s not the point.   
“Remus what happened to your head kiddo?” Patton said pointing out my bothers injury. He probably did something crazy again.   
“That’s what we wanted to talk about” Janus said has he knew something that we didn’t. Ok I was worried about my brother but I honestly don’t show it.   
“That my brother did something stupid again, what’s new” I said immediately regretting it after.   
“No Roman this is different, your brother was attacked by someone not blaming anyone here but know who did” Janus said.  
“Who did attacked him, no one here would attack him even I wouldn’t attack him” I said being confused and concerned about this situation.   
“How do you know who attacked him Janus, did you attack him?!” I said mad at Janus more and more.   
Everyone was confused about all of this lucky it was night so we didn’t have to worry Thomas well until the morning we would have to tell him about this.   
“No you idiot I would totally attack him anyways I’m not the only person in this room that knows who I’m talking about” Janus said. I looked around the room everyone was confused on Janus was saying well except for Patton who had his down a bit. Did he know who?   
“Code orange” Janus said. More confused than anything was there another side and don’t know about it. Why would Patton know?  
“Patton do know what’s going on here” Virgil said.  
“Yes I know what Janus is saying” Patton said. Virgil looked disappointed, Patton normally doesn’t keep secrets like this from anyone, specially how both Janus and Patton would hide another side from us.   
“Well it was a secret both me and Patton agreed on to keep from everyone here, we both honestly didn’t think he would get out” Janus said.   
“ get out what? Like locked up or what? Why Patton?” I said upset now and everyone stayed quiet.  
“Well it’s a long story on why we did what we did to keep Thomas safe” Patton said.   
Both sides started to explain this side...


End file.
